


Rainy Days

by lilimoon



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Fluff, my titles get more uncreative each time, rainy day, why do anime men steal my heart?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:06:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23234446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilimoon/pseuds/lilimoon
Summary: Something short and cute for Karasuma sensei, who gallantly protects you from the rain as you walk towards the school building.
Relationships: Karasuma Tadaomi/Original Character(s), Karasuma Tadaomi/Reader
Kudos: 94





	Rainy Days

You were turning off the engine of your car and gathered your bag and your umbrella from the passenger seat. Rain was pouring down since the morning and you frowned at the miserable weather. As you stepped out of the car you immediately opened the umbrella to shield yourself. You locked your car and put the key back into your coat pocket and decided to tuck your free hand into the warm fabric as well. You began your ascent towards the school building as you saw a figure walking in front of you. The suit and dark hair gave Karasuma away instantly. You hurried to catch up with him and greeted him with a warm: “Good morning,” and immediately raised your hand to hold the umbrella above his head, too. “Ohh (y/n), good morning.” 

You were killing time with conversations about this and that while walking up the hill. Your arms were touching now and then, and your smile widened involuntarily. The wind was tearing at the thin material of the umbrella which caused a small fight to hold it just right so it wouldn’t fold back. You should have invested in a sturdier one. You started to notice how Karasuma sometimes just looked at you. You had to admit that you had a crush on him, ever since you two started working together for the Ministry of Defense. At this time, you thought he was either hopelessly oblivious or just not interested. But you couldn’t deny the little spark of hope, as you had heard that he had personally requested you to join him as a teacher on this special mission. The school building came into sight and you were saddened that your time together would end so soon. A sudden gust of wind caught you by surprise as the umbrella folded back almost flinging out of your grip. 

You expected to be soaked in the rain immediately but as you looked up you saw Karasuma’s coat spread out like a shield above you. You were blown away by his quick reflexes, but you were able to mutter a “Thank you.” “Of course.” Your umbrella was beyond saving and all you could do was carry it until you could throw it away in the school. “Karasuma, you will get soaked. Your coat is big enough for both of us,” you suggested. “I…are you sure?” You never heard Karasuma stutter let alone seem so nervous. After you gave him a reassuring nod, he moved closer to you and held the coat over both of your heads. One of his arms was practically draped around your neck and you two rushed to the building. 

As you finally reached the canopy, you were both laughing at the fact that two trained agents were thrown off by such a simple thing as the weather. But while you still looked like before as you stepped out of the car, Karasuma’s hair was hanging into his face, while small droplets of water fell from some of the strands of hair onto his face. He was now practically wringing out his coat as you observed: “You were very courteous out there.” “I am sure everybody would have done that.” “I wouldn’t have wanted anybody else to do it, though.” You answered without even thinking about it. His eyebrows raised and once again he had lost his tongue. Was there a red tint you could make out on his cheeks? “I don’t see how my jacket is any more sufficient in shielding you from the rain than others.” Your jaw almost dropped, and you helplessly shook your head. Why had you fallen for this man again? 

During all this, none of you noticed a certain teacher behind the classroom window who was watching the scene that played out in front of his eyes intently, while slowly rubbing his tentacles together as a devious smile spread on his face: “Looks like it is time for coupling.”


End file.
